Enduring the Unexpected
by KelpyG5000
Summary: Every legend, hero, and genius has a beginning. Every role model, leader, and warrior started from scratch with nothing. This story follows the life of a man who was just like everyone else. And after enduring every endeavor to get where he is now, he decides to start a new life in a wizard guild. He dreams of becoming the best he could be, but will he fall short and pay the price?


Enduring the Unexpected

 **Disclaimer: This is a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **FanFic with an OC as the main character. All of the characters from the original story still apply; the only difference is that the OC will also be part of it. I put a lot of thought and thinking into this story and the way it would go, so I would hope that you all would enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I opened my eyes with the little energy I had from the previous night before. I scratched my eyes and stared at the ceiling, listening to the thousands of thoughts that came rushing into my head.

 _Today's the day! This is it! Keep going! Don't turn back! Live! Live! LIVE!_

I shocked my head back to relativity. Too many thoughts came rushing in at this time of the day. Why is this happening? I don't know. But whatever the reason might be, it was _way_ too early for such an endeavor.

I got out of bed and walked to the pile of clothes that were in front of me. I didn't have much, and to be honest, I was fine with that. All I had was black shorts, some white t-shirt, the black hair on my head, and not to mention the sandals my mother made for me that I've been wearing for many years. I wasn't rich or anything like the people we see in the Kingdom of Fiore, but nowhere as poor as the lowest of the low are. Some look at me as a wanderer with no place to go, other's look at me as mysterious since I don't have any friends or really any money. Still, whether or not you look at me as a crook or a man, they're probably both true.

I never wanted to be in the situation I am now. I never wanted to be looked at as a person with no purpose, but ever since I was born, I always looked forward in life and tried my hardest to forget the past. And for the past several years, I've somehow gotten through much of my life without any problems or issues.

I got dressed and walked to my door. But before I left, I looked behind me and looked at the room I just slept in. I was out of money again and I'm sure the landlord will be banging on the almost broken, wooden door any minute now since I haven't paid the rent in about 3 months. And similar to any other landlord, this one was very ugly and very large. Being completely bald and weighing I would say around 100 kg (220 pounds), I wouldn't want him breathing down my neck with the amount of warts on his face. But that didn't matter anymore; I was going to change my life today! I'm going to join a Guild today, and become the strongest wizard I can be. I'll be just like my mother and father were! I'm going to show the world that I won't-

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

"Yo Dante! Where the hell in my jewels man! You haven't paid me in over 90 days! Give me the 2,000 you owe and get out of here!"

That's the landlord. Well, I had a good run.

I quickly grabbed my necklace that had my family's guild symbol on it and quickly dashed out the door. The landlord went flying against the wall by the time I was down the stairs and out the door.

I ran out into the streets where many merchants were selling food, magic, and other things. I would usually walk around and look at what they have to offer, but the landlord got to the window and yelled, "Thief! Get him!"

The Fiore guards all turned towards me, and soon enough, I found myself almost surrounded by them. However, due to my fast reflexes, I dashed through the crowds like it was Black Friday and quickly ran into an ally. I caught my breath and hoped that the guards would pass me, and with the little amount of luck I had, they did.

I sighed very deeply and sat down on the cold, hard concrete. This was the reality of my life now and it won't get any better if I don't get some jewels. I've been planning to join the guild of Phantom Lord because I heard they were pretty strong. But because I couldn't afford a map, I had to go off what other people told me. Yet, as I sit here in the town of Magnolia, I realize that I'm not heading in the right direction. Nevertheless, I'll find a place to get back on track soon.

Some may ask me why I don't use my magic in times like these. Getting chased around by the Fiore guards seems scary right? The reason you may ask? I'm weak. I've been weak my entire life, and getting the opportunity to join a power guild like Phantom Lord would help me become the strong wizard I want to become! I don't need anything but power and money! I want to make my parents proud and happy to have me! Not look down at me as a disappointment of a child. That's all I want, and that's all I'll ever need.

And also, between you and me, I'm not the one who knows how to use the magic ability I have on command. Heck, I haven't done any magic myself for many years now. But I would think that other powerful wizards would help me break that streak.

As I stood up again, I felt the necklace around my neck start to fall off and soon, I heard a snap. I looked down and saw the connector piece finally break off after 18 years of wearing it. The small piece of metal on it was a red angel my mother gave me. It was the only gift I really kept from my parents after so many years. The angel was the name of my previous guild Scarlet Angel. I left that guild for the sole purpose of becoming stronger and making my family proud with the strength I'll get. No matter which guild I join, the necklace will always be with me, but with the connector broken, I need someone to fix it!

I stuck my head outside the ally and looked both ways to make sure the guards left. After doing so, I left with the necklace in my hand and went to the nearest merchant that could mix my necklace.

I walked up to an old man sitting in a shack with a weird monocle on his left eye and a weird mustache.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you possibly help me?" I asked.

He turned to me and said in a deep, old man voice, "Of course! W-What do you need?"

I showed him the necklace, "I really need someone to fix my necklace, and it's the only thing I've got that my parents gave to me."

The old man observed the necklace with his monocle. He said, "Wow, this is a pretty valuable metal you got here in this necklace. Not in many years have I looked at something rare as this. How about this? I'll give 10,000 jewels for this necklace. What do ya say?"

I almost strangled the guy as I reached for the necklace in the guy's hand. "NO! This necklace is not for sell! I just want the connector to be fixed!"

The old man twiddled his mustache and said, "Then I'll fix it for 100 jewels."

I almost died of devastation. I didn't even have 1 jewel, and even if I did, I didn't even come close to 100! Shoot. I looked around the area for something that could help me and I saw a large amount of chains next to the merchant's seat.

I tried a tactic my father taught me, "But why can't it be free? It's only a connector piece so I don't see a major problem. And the only thing that's valuable is the red angel. The chain is the only thing I need, and it looks like you have plenty right there." I pointed to the pile.

The merchant laughed and said, "I have to make a living young man, so please pay up, or I can't fix the connector."

This guy is good, but I was better. "You know what sir? I have many more of these red metals like you see here at my house and I would gladly sell you all of these. But I really need that chain."

But the bluff didn't work and the old man just shooed me off.

I walked down the street hanging my head with the broken necklace still in my hand. I watched from a distance the hundreds of jewels being distributed throughout the market. If only I had some money could I actually afford the necklace to be fixed? But after asking a good amount of people and begging the merchant to please fix my necklace, I noticed that it was almost dark and started to rain. And of course, I had no place to stay.

I took some turns down the road and found myself right in front of a bar that was booming with laughter and drinking. I peeked inside to dry off and saw many people that looked like wizards, but none of them looked like they wanted to be bothered by a stranger like me, so I left.

I walked a little more until I heard a scream from inside an alleyway. The scream sounded like a woman, and she was calling for help. I followed the scream and found a young girl being shoved into the stone wall with two thugs beating her.

I yelled, "Hey! Leave her alone you douchebags!"

The thugs looked at me with a confused look, probably expecting someone a little scarier and heroic. One of the thugs, who had a knife in his hand looked at me with his shaved, tattooed head and laughed. The other one did the same.

The one with the knife said, "Would you look here?! Looks like Superman has come to save you my sweet little doll! Too bad he's going to bleed to death before the, 'saving,' could be done! Jeremy! Beat him up for me."

The other thug, who had a weird Mohawk hairstyle didn't charge at me or anything, but summoned mini fireballs out of his hands and fired them at me.

I jumped and dodged it, but I failed to see the other thug come up to me and slash my leg with his short bladed knife.

I yelled in pain and fell to the ground. I can't believe that one of these losers is a wizard, and they're beating me like a rag doll! I looked up and saw the thugs surround me and I looked through them and saw the girl they were beating up. She had cuts, bruises, and blood all over her body. I felt anger slowly enrage in me as I rose to my feet.

The thugs laughed harder as waddled and almost lost my balance as I stood up. I felt my clothes drip with rain and my fist grip very tightly. For my entire life, I've been someone who's always forgotten, unnoticed, and weak. Not a day has gone by where someone else has to save me or protect me. But for once in my life, I want to be known as someone how _can_ do something for themselves. And all of that starts right now with these thugs.

The bald thug came up to me and kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the ground with the most pain I've had ever in my life.

The bald thug yelled, "Now why don't you go run back to your mommy and tell her that you should've been thrown away a long time ago! You call yourself a hero, but deep down you are just a worthless piece of shit! HAHA!"

And that's when it happened. For the first time in years, the magic ability I have finally came out again. My magic is sort of like a requip for my fists. I fight without gloves on my hands, and when I, "activate," my magic ability, the gloves come flying out and my strength increases by 10x. But the only problem is that I can't control it and usually go on a berserk rage in the process. I've always wished I had a more, 'magic,' likeability, but this type of magic is the only thing I've learned when I was younger.

After the requip happened, I quickly sprang to my feet and punched the bald guy in the face which made him go flying into the stone wall. The other guy started to freak out and fly his fireballs at me, but because of my increase in strength, my speed increased also, and dodged all of his attacks.

As I dashed all the way to his torso, I kicked him in the leg which made him fall to the ground. I then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into his buddy who was trying to get back on his feet.

The two thugs looked up at me as I walked closer to them. I looked deep into their eyes and they looked up at me with the most scared look I've ever seen before. The one with the Mohawk haircut literally started shaking and the other guy was sweating buckets.

I gave them a glare before turning around and letting them go. The thugs immediately ran away saying, "We're sorry!"

I stood there for a few seconds and listened to the sound of the thunder and the rain coming down my shirt. I soon felt my strength leave and the gloves on my hands go away. I turned to the girl behind me who was scared out of her mind at probably what just happened. She was covering her mouth and holding still. I gave her a smile and passed out…

* * *

I woke up in a bed right next to a fireplace and felt pain everywhere. I looked down and saw the same girl from before sleeping in a chair several feet from the bed.

I tried to get up, but I felt a very sharp pain coming from my body and yelled very loudly. The girl woke up and immediately jumped to me.

"No, you need rest. Don't get up!" She insisted.

"No." I replied, "I need to focus on my journey. I need to get stronger! Ow!" My stomach was hurting more than anything.

She grabbed my hand and said, "No! I refuse to let someone in your condition continue to move after going through what you went through! Stop!"

I just gave up after a while and laid there with this girl sitting right next to me.

There was silence for at least 10 minutes before she finally said, "My name is Gina, Gina Jeffreys."

I said, "Dante. Just, Dante, the last name isn't important."

There was another large amount of silence before she said, "Thank you for saving me by the way… I don't know if I would be here right now if you didn't intervene."

I replied, "Don't thank me. I just did that I thought was right. And I am willing to accept all of the pain that follows it." I looked at my necklace that was hanging by the bed. "Trust me, I would know…"

Gina, with her brown hair and freckles on her face, looked away and asked, "So what bring you to Magnolia? I've never seen you here before."

I said, "I'm just a traveling wizard, that's all. I was heading to the guild of Phantom Lord when I got lost and ran out of money. My necklace broke and I couldn't pay for repairs, so I strolled upon you in the alleyway. Speaking of necklaces, how did you fix it?"

"My father is a merchant who handles jewelry. He fixed it since I told him you saved me, and I assumed before that you wanted it fixed." She said.

I grabbed the necklace and placed it around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the scarlet angel shine brightly in the firelight. "Thank you," I said.

Gina just laughed and said, "It's the least we could do for you. My father was just happy that you saved me."

I was about to ask her something when her dad came barging in.

"Hey Gina I just wanted to- Wait a minute! You saved my daughter! Gina! Step away from that man!" The father yelled.

I looked up and saw the father who was the merchant from before. The one with the weird monocle and mustache.

Gina got out of her chair and asked, "What's wrong dad?"

"That man is one of the most wanted thieves in all of Fiore! He has stolen food, jewels, and goods to benefit himself! He even tried to scam me this morning about his stupid necklace." The old man yelled.

Well, shoot. Looks like my cover of a clean record has been blown. I quickly got out of the bed with the little strength I had and made a run for the door. Surprisingly, I actually had a lot of strength and enough to run. The father grabbed a broom a started literally hitting me like a mouse or something telling me to shoo. I dashed out of the house and turned to see the father standing by the door giving me the evil eye. The daughter, who was behind him, gave me a smile and a wave as I slowly walked away.

The rain stopped, and believe it or not, I felt pretty fueled and ready to take on the world again! But that's when I felt my stomach hurt again, so I took it easy.

I walked down the street and saw that no one was around me. It was probably close to midnight by now but the moon was flashing pretty bright. I remember my mother and father would always stop all of their nightly activities when there was a full moon and we would look at it all night. We look at constellations, meteor showers, and even play hide and go seek! But eventually, I grew out of those things and so did they. It broke my heart a bit, but as I stand here and look up at the stars, I see a bright future up ahead for myself and I know the adventures I'll have will be life changing! I know today was a mix of highs and lows, but I know for a fact that it will get better and I can't wait to see what my journey has in store for me!

"There he is!" I turned behind me and saw the Fiore guards with the father next to them yelling, "That's the thief that harmed my daughter!"

"Ah crap," I said and quickly made a run for it. I soon found myself running through the streets with a line of men from the army chasing me, and after a while of running, I found myself running side by side with two other people who were also being chased by guards. It was a pink haired guy with a flying blue cat next to him and a blond hair girl wearing a red dress.

We ran side by side and soon looked at each other while running.

The pink haired guy said, "What's up man? You're being chased by the guards too? That's awesome!"

The blue cat said, "Aye!" And assuming that I'm not going crazy, I guess that cat can speak which is pretty cool!

The blond hair girl said, "That's not awesome Natsu! We're going to get arrested!"

Natsu said, "Not if they don't catch us, Lucy! Hey you! You want to join us at our wizard guild?" He smiled at me despite not knowing who I was. It made me feel sort of… happy even though I'm running for my life at the moment.

From the amount of yelling and screaming behind us, all I did was smile back and say, "Definitely..."

 **I know that chapter was a little slow, but that chapter was needed to just show off who the character was. Just stick with me for a moment.** **Stay Tuned!**


End file.
